Diary of A Young Girl
by Until Her Heart Stops
Summary: The only thing that I can tell you right now is.... I leave Tonight. Signed, Elena Gilbert
1. Chapter 1

:O Sorry for not updating in like uhm....probably a month by now...I kinda fell off the face of the earth and landed on my ass. But! I'm back on my feet again!!! EVERYBODY CHEER!!! lol

EPov

I was lying awake at 3:00am. Why? You may ask? I've been staring at my husband. I've been memorizing his features over and over only to find nothing new. Not even a spark. I know it may sound absurd but I don't love him anymore. How could this happen? I mean I fought for him! I pushed all of my friends away, just for him. And now since I am a vampyre and I cannot apologize to Bonnie or Meredith.

I don't know why but I've been thinking of another boy for the past 2 years. Now imaige that! I feel so lonely. Like a black hole has appeared in the center of my heart, and the only thing that could soothe it, would have to be the man I left behind so many years ago. I know what your thinking, Who could be the man to steal Elena Gilbert's heart? Well, before I tell you the name of the mysterious man, you will have to hear the sorrow tale of how I left the only man I have ever loved behind. I know I've told everyone that Stefan is the man, but the only feeling I had for him was of a puppy or a brother. Nothing more. 'Tis not my fault. I cannot fail with a dagger in my hand. If i stay with Stefan I will be stabbing Stefan and myself over and over again. Stefan doesn't deserve me, he deserves so much more.

The only thing that I can tell you right now is....

I leave Tonight.

Signed, Elena Gilbert

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will try to update Never Play Truth Or Dare With Emmett soon!

Oh, yeah, and sorry for the shortness!!


	2. Ghosts play with my mind

Lalalalala I just turned on Word Pad and started writing. Don't y'all love me when I do that? I don't know why but I just can't write in a notepad anymore. I can only write on the computer as I go.

Random fact: I actually wasn't planning on continuing this story but here we go!

_The only thing that I can tell you right now is..._

_I leave Tonight._

_Signed, Elena Gilbert_

Dear Diary. Two words. Even in those two words, I remember his face when I told him to leave. That anger and sadness deep in his eyes. The saddness put such a tug on my heart. Without him here I just can't function, but I packed my bags and I'm leaving this place. I keep telling myself tonight. Tonight is the night. Even in the shadows I could see perfectly Stefan's face and his slowly rising chest.

Elena looked up and around the room.

_Never fall asleep, you won't wake up._

Her dream replayed itself over and over in her mind. Elena looked out the window. In the distance she could see fire and trees. The fire was blazing and destroying everything in it's path. Elena shook her head.

"All I do is walk in shadows, and darken everything in my path." She whispered to herself.

I need a earthquake to shake this pity off the ground. So true. Elena just stood there watching the fire in it's wake. In the fog and silhouette Elena could barely see the trees and the village. She overlooked the letter once more and gently set it down on Stefan's old desk. Stefan knew Elena loved that desk. She wished she could take it with her. But for shame she couldn't. Elena took one last look around the room and disappeared out the door. Smelling the air she caught wind of an old scent that she'd lived without for too long. Damon. Elena could smell the woodsy and spicy smell that is Damon. She rushed through the trees, getting caught on at least two in her excitement. Finally she broke through the other side.

"Damon." It was sort of rushed but Elena broke out in a smile at the sight. Damon was in front of her. Without a shirt. Wow. Damon kinda looked embarrassed but rushed to meet Elena.

"Elena," Damon sounded cold and unlike himself. "why aren't you with my brother, he's probably worried," Damon said with a sneer. "he always was the weaker link." Damon added.

Elena stared long and hard at Damon. Just slightly glaring. "Whether I'm with Stefan or not, that is my choice. As for if he is worried, I don't care. He is not the boss of me. I have left him and nobody can tell me otherwise." Damon blinked.

"Well that's to bad then." Damon and Elena just stared anywhere but at each other. Then without realizing it they both shifted their gaze to each others shoes. Elena started laughing. Damon must of thought she was crazy but then joined in on laughing. Damon laugh was deep and manelint. Elena leaned forward. Trying to get closer without Damon's knowledge.

"So," Elena paused. She really was going to go for it. "what now?" Okay so she chickened out. How about you ask, Damon-so-hot-he-sets-houses-on-fire-Salvatore, if you could travel with him...and possibly date him.

It just got a little more complicated.

Oh sorry about the random song lyrics in there. I always do that. If I'm drawing or writing and listening to music I always seem to get the lyrics in there and make it make no sense. lol so sorry about that! If you didn't catch it, there actually was no fire..it was like the guilt that Elena felt for leaving Stefan. Yeah let's go with that. lol


End file.
